


Geborgenheit

by nastymajesty



Series: The Canis and the Cervidae [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymajesty/pseuds/nastymajesty
Summary: Geborgenheit f (genitive Geborgenheit, plural Geborgenheiten)(usually uncountable) The state of having a sense of security and well-being.AKA, Elaine makes a visit to her girlfriend's home and they goof off. Quick thing I wrote for class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote really fast about my OCs for my English course. We had to make use of the way Hemingway wrote. Elaine is a wandering merchant with a cool sword and Damaris is her werewolf girlfriend.

 A girl, around 21 years old, rose from her bed. The bedroom she happened to be in messy, lacking colour and rotting. It looked like no one had lived there for years.

She rose to her feet and lazily strided towards the window, opening the dishevelled curtains. In poured tangerine coloured light, filling the room instantly. Though the home continued to look like it was rotting, it seemed to raise her spirits just a bit.

Then turned back to her bed and picked up a large satchel beside it, and a cloak with a strange pair of deer horns attached to its hood, with one broken. She searched the bag to see if there were any extra clothing in it, but it unfortunately didn’t seem so. Instead, she put both on and pulled her hood over her head, and exited the building.

The rest of it was no different from the room she was just in, but it seemed all the brighter. The windows were shattered and only one other had a pair of curtains on them, though they were tattered and old. But the light continued to shine through, warm and strangely welcoming.

The girl walked out of the wreckage that could hardly be called a home, not bothering to close the door behind her as it was only attached by it’s last hinge. She pulled her hood over her head and tried to cover her eyes whilst keeping most of her eyesight.

As she walked, now entering a thin forest, she felt safer. She always considered herself safer when she is moving, hating to stay in one place.

The sun had not risen very high. She assumed it was around 9am, a perfect time for her.

Then she heard soft chirping. _Birds_ , she thought, _always a good sign_. Under her feet were thousands of leaves, and the trees around her made it clear that autumn was here. She made sure to walk carefully no matter how safe she felt, as not to disturb the wildlife. The leaves crunched under her boots and the bright sun warmed her against the chill air.

Then a small cottage came into view. It was a red in colour, matching its environment. It seemed as though it actually made the world around her more cheery.

She approached the door. Despite how beautiful the house was, it was clear that it was rotting with closer inspection. The girl knocked on the door gently, quietly. The sun was blocked out by a cloud, and things went dark for just a moment.

She heard the sound of a chair moving, and a bark. Then, the door opened and another girl, much shorter than she was, was there to greet her. Her hair was short, a light shade of brown. She wore black, circular glasses. Though she did look human, it was clear that she wasn’t. Her ears were strange, pointed and canine-like, and her eyes were sharp. Her hands were similar to paws, but she clearly took care of them, as her nails were nicely trimmed and painted a nice shade of orange.

“Elaine!” She practically shouted.

Elaine’s world felt softer, warmer. The sun rose higher in the sky, making the other girl’s face glow. The birds chirped louder, but they’re songs were lovely, just like the girl in front of her.

“Elaine? Ellie!”

She snapped out of her trance when the girl called her for a third time.

“Oh uh, sorry Damaris.” She replied

Damaris giggled. She took a step closer to her so-called friend, tugging her hoodie away from Elaine’s face. Ellie blushed. Aside from the birds chirping, there was silence.

“I was going to tell you,” Damaris stepped even closer now, making Elaine have to step back. The leaves were the same colour has her face by now, red as the morning sun.

“Y-Yeah?”

“You smell horrible, go change in my room.”

Elaine’s face scrunched up. How rude. But Damaris just laughed and kissed her on the lips, soft and quick, before running back inside.

“H-Hey! No fair, you can’t kiss me right after you call me smelly!” Elaine shouted and ran after her partner inside.

Inside was just like it was outside. It was warm, welcoming. The sun shone through the windows, warming the room that was surprisingly very cold. There were a few things out of place in the living room, but it was otherwise clean. Unlike the last place Elaine was in, this home wasn’t complete trash. Even the windows were tidy and let plenty of sunshine in.

On a chair sat a small black and white snake-esque dragon, the size of one’s finger, sleeping soundly. It perked up and saw Elaine, then yawned.

Damaris’s laughter filled the room and suddenly there were a pair of arms around Elaine.

“Aris! Hey - hey, let go!” She giggled, struggling in the other girl’s playful arms “Damaris!”

Damaris only laughed louder in response, following it by blowing raspberries into her partner’s neck, resulting in even more laughter and giggles.

“Aris! Pfttahhaaaa-” Elaine wheezed, “Aris, come- come on!”

Damaris stopped and lifted her head to rest her chin on Elaine, but not letting go. “Wow, you’re still really stinky, even when you’re laughing.”

“H-hey! Well - Well you’re mean.”

Damaris just smiled. “Whatever you say. Now come on, let’s get you changed and have a shower, smelly.”


End file.
